


Ключи от рая

by JayLeeStory



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Персонажи: Юки Эйри, Сегучи ТомоНаписано Для  Тё, на фразу "не прощай меня"





	Ключи от рая

На могильном камне написано:  
«Здесь лежит тело Юки Китазава».  
И ниже:  
«Надеюсь, его душа на небесах».

На самом деле, Юки Эйри вовсе не надеется на это. Строго говоря, он не думает, что тому, кто лежит под плитой, место на небесах. Впрочем, Эйри и для себя не усматривает возможности там оказаться.

Некоторым небеса заказаны. Эйри считает, что подобным людям есть смысл поднапрячься и получить все возможное при жизни, потому что после смерти никакие блага им не светят.

Поэтому он не особенно удивляется, когда, обернувшись, встречается взглядом с Сегучи-саном. Он тоже из этих. Которым рай заказан.

– Эйри-сан.

Остановиться. Сделать вид, что вопрос имеет значение. Что ответ имеет значение.

Сделать вид, что не понимаешь, о чем тебя спрашивают на самом деле.

– Куда теперь?

Эйри хочет сказать: «Вас это не касается, Сегучи-сан». Хочет усмехнуться в лицо и дать понять, что ему самому, в отличие от Сегучи-сана, уже удалось урвать у жизни нечто, позволяющие смириться с отсутствием небесного пропуска.

Но есть вариант попроще. Эйри все-таки улыбается – Томо не может этого видеть, однако, несомненно, чувствует. Этот все чувствует.

– Я возвращаюсь. Домой.

Чувствовать взгляд, буравящий спину – приятно. Почему-то.

Услышать за спиной шаги – немного неожиданно.

Почувствовать руку на плече… Что ж, придется приложить все силы, чтоб не сбросить ее.

Пока что можно не оборачиваться. Можно послушать и так. Тем более что Сегучи-сан говорит такие странные вещи.

– Эйри-сан…

Ладонь на плече чуть сжимается, через пальто это почти незаметно.

– Не прощай меня. Ты не обязан.

Хочется сказать: «Ну что вы, Сегучи-сан. Вы же хотели как лучше. Всегда». И вот теперь уж точно усмехнуться в лицо, и посмотреть прямо в глаза, и вот так вот – усмехаться губами, и сверлить холодным взглядом.

Но Сегучи-сана никогда не пугали «глаза убийцы».

Не к месту вспоминается ткань перчатки, прижавшаяся к щеке, сигарета, смятая в пальцах. И какая-то щемящая нежность в глазах, так несвойственная господину президенту.

И Эйри внезапно понимает, что ударить побольнее больше не хочется. Повернуться и посмотреть в глаза – тоже.

Он ловит чужую ладонь на своем плече и слегка пожимает. Минутная слабость – хочется прижаться к перчатке щекой, как тогда. Кажется, Сегучи-сан тоже чувствует его желание, и Эйри отстраняется, чтобы развеять внезапное наваждение.

– Я уже простил, – говорит он, так и не обернувшись. И уходит. На этот раз его никто не останавливает.

Эйри немного жаль, что все получается вот так… неловко. Однако у него в кармане – ключи от рая на земле. И он не хочет думать ни о чем другом.


End file.
